This invention relates to assembly apparatus and more particularly to apparatuus for automated assembly of force-fit components. More specifically, the invention is described with respect to apparatus for automaitc assembly of vibration mounts as are used in automotive applications.
There are many and various type vibration and/or shock isolating mounts and most of these include an elastomeric energy absorbing member assembled in combination with a metallic member adapted for attachment to the structure to be vibration isolated. In the automotive industry mounts of the type alluded to are frequently used to shock mount engines, cabs, transmissions, radiators, motors, vehicle seats and the like.
This invention therefore, provides apparatus for continuously and automatically assembling a two-component shock mount comprising an elastomeric member that is force fit into or onto a metallic mounting member. The invention is accomplished in apparatus comprising in combination (a) a continuous conveyor, (b) a parts feeder for supplying metallic members, (c) a parts feeder for supplying elastomeric members, (d) means on the conveyor for carrying the members in relative juxtoposition, and (e) means for supplying a progressively increasing compressive force to the conveyed members to form an integrally assembled unit.